THE DRUG
by Little Secret Baozi
Summary: sebuah obat aneh yang membuat hidupku terasa sangat berantakan. *summary gagal*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : annyeonghaseyo readers... nebar kemenyan (?). senengkan ketemu dengan author yang kece nan unyu ini? :p . selamat membaca, readersku yang aku cintai #plaak *apaan nih sih author***

**Warning : mengandung banyak typo, biasa saja, abal – abal, dan banyak kekurangan. "NO BASH!" "NO PLAGIAT!"**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik kita semua :D . OC is mine and the story original from me.**

**Summary : sebuah obat aneh yang membuat hidupku terasa sangat berantakan. *summary gagal***

**Cast : "Do Kyungsoo" as "D.O" [EXO/EXO K]**

** "****Fauziah Ifha" as "Ifha" [OC] *narsis***

** "****A. Indah Febrianti" as "Indah" [OC] **

**And other member EXO :D**

**Genre : friendship, and entahlah *ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi***

**Chapter 1**

**THE DRUG**

Author's POV:

Tik... Tik... Tik... *anggap aja suara hujan*

Seorang yeoja masih terlelap dan dengan setia memeluk bantalnya seakan bantal tersebut akan berlari meninggalkannya. Yeoja itu sangat hiperaktif, bahkan di saat ia sedang tertidur.

Ia akan menendang benda apa pun yang ada di dekatnya kecuali bantalnya, saat ia tertidur. Oleh karena itu, ia menjauhkan semua benda yang menurutnya berharga kecuali jam wekernya, dan sekarang alarm dari jam weker itu berbunyi.

Ifhaaa... Ifhaaa... ireonaa! Ireonaa!

Suara dari alarm itu adalah suara dari seorang yeoja yang masih terlelap itu, yang tak lain adalah Ifha. Ia merekam suaranya dan memasukkan rekaman itu ke dalam setiap jam wekernya. Tunggu, "setiap" ? kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti.

Teman – teman dari yeoja itu selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya memiliki suara yang nyaring dan juga cempreng. Tetapi ia selalu tidak mempedulikannya, karena menurutnya suaranya itu sangatlah merdu. Ok! Back to the story.

Jam weker itu terus berbunyi menandakan alarm dari jam weker itu belum di matikan. Yeoja itu meraba-raba sekitarnya berharap ia akan segera menemukan benda yang terus berteriak memintanya untuk terbangun dari tidurnya itu.

Akhirnya yeoja itu mendapatkan benda yang terus berbunyi itu. Benda tersebut berada tepat di dekat telinga si empunya. Bukannya mematikan alarm dari jam weker itu, ia malah melemparkannya dan benda itu tepat mengenai dinding. Lagi – lagi jam weker itu rusak dan juga hancur.

Yeoja itu terbangun tepat setelah ia mendengar suara dentuman keras hasil dari lemparannya. Ia terduduk kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot lengan dan lehernya. Ia menguap kemudian memandang sekilas jam wekernya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Beberapa jam wekernya, ah ani, puluhan jam weker miliknya bernasib sama dengan jam weker yang beberapa detik lalu ia lemparkan. Dan selalu saja semua jam wekernya berakhir di dinding itu.

Ifha beranjak dari singgasananya yang sudah tidak karuan itu tanpa merapikannya terlebih dahulu. Ia mengamati kalender yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya. Ia menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menguap beberapa kali.

"aaaahhh... hari ini ada kursus masak lagi. Waaahh.. kalau aku tidak ikut, aarrrgghh.. pasti mam akan memarahiku. Oh God! Help me..."

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Ifha langsung menuju toko yang menjual jam weker yang terdekat dari apartemennya. Ia lalu di sambut oleh pegawai yang sudah sangat ia kenal, karena tiap pagi ia pasti mengunjungi dan membeli salah satu jam weker yang ada di toko itu.

Ifha membayar jam weker yang di pilihnya sambil di selingi dengan obrolan singkat darinya dan pegawai toko jam weker itu. Setelah membeli jam weker, Ifha mengunjungi sebuah kedai langganannya dan sarapan di kedai tersebut.

Hujan telah reda saat Ifha telah keluar dari kedai dimana ia sarapan. Ifha merasa senang karena tidak perlu lagi memakai payung yang sangat ribet dan merepotkan menurutnya. Setelah tiba di apartemennya, Ifha segera masuk kekamarnya lalu mengambil rekaman suaranya dan memasukkannya ke dalam jam weker yang telah ia atur alarmnya.

Setengah jam lagi, ia akan masuk kuliah. Ifha telah siap dengan tas ransel berisi buku – buku tebal yang melihatnya akan pusing duluan sebelum membacanya, tetapi berbeda dengan Ifha, yeoja itu sangat menyukai membaca.

Kini Ifha telah berada di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor dan masuk ke ruang kuliah. Setelah Ifha duduk, beberapa namja mengerubunginya hanya untuk meminjam beberapa album dari band – band Rock terkenal.

Setelah para namja itu pergi, giliran para yeoja yang datang mengerubunginya hanya sekedar membicarakan fashion terbaru dan menitipkan beberapa kado untuk di berikan kepada namja yang mereka suka. Yah, itulah keseharian Ifha yang sangat ia nikmati (?). Setelah kuliahnya selesai, Ifha mengunjungi sebuah toko buku yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampusnya.

Ifha's POV:

Drrt... Drrt.. Drrtt...

Handphoneku bergetar saat aku sedang melihat – lihat buku di salah satu rak buku yang ada di toko buku tersebut. Aku keluar dari toko itu untuk menjawab telepon dari mam.

"hello... why you call me, mam?"

"..."

"no! I just visited a book store, mam"

"..."

"ok! I will come"

Bip. Aku mengakhiri percakapan singkatku dengan my mam. Hufft.. aku mendengus kesal, lagi – lagi aku harus datang ke tempat itu. Aku menaiki menaiki sebuah bus menuju ke tempat yang sangat tidak aku suka, yah... kursus memasak.

Bus sangat penuh dan aku duduk di kursi paling belakang. Seorang namja aneh dengan pakaian serba hitam menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti sedang melihat salah satu anggota komplotan penjahat. Yaaahh... mungkin imajinasiku terlalu berlebihan.

Oh tidak! Sepertinya aku mabuk darat. Aku segera meminum air mineral yang aku bawa untuk mengurangi rasa mualku.

Author's POV:

Seorang namja paru baya yang duduk di samping Ifha terus memeluk tas yang ia bawa. Ia terus mendekapnya seperti takut akan di rebut oleh orang lain. Namja paru baya itu menyadari bahwa yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya mengalami mabuk darat. Ia lalu membuka tasnya yang sedari tadi ia dekap dan memberikan sebuah obat kepada yeoja itu.

Ifha menerimanya dengan ragu, bagaimana pun ia telah di ajarkan untuk tidak menerima suatu benda dari orang asing. Lalu namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Ifha.

Namja paru baya itu juga memberikan obat yang sama yang di berikan kepada Ifha untuk namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itu menerimanya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun. Melihat hal itu, Ifha tanpa ragu menelan obat yang di berikan oleh namja paru baya yang ada di sampingnya bersamaan dengan namja yang pakaiannya serba hitam itu.

Tiba – tiba mereka berdua seperti di sambar petir, kemudian keduanya pingsan. Namja paru baya yang ternyata seorang ilmuwan itu juga terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka obat yang diberikannya akan berefek seperti ini.

Ia pun memeriksa kembali tasnya, tampak ia sangat terkejut saat menyadari bahwa obat yang di berikannya kepada dua orang yang sedang pingsan itu salah. Ia segera mengambil sebuah memo dan menuliskan sesuatu di memo tersebut. Namja paru baya itu memasukkan memo tersebut ke dalam saku celana namja yang berpakaian serba hitam lalu turun di pemberhentian bus terdekat meninggalkan Ifha dan namja berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang pingsan itu.

Supir dari bus yang di tumpangi Ifha dan namja berpakaian serba hitam itu merasa aneh. Sudah tiga kali putaran, tetapi mereka berdua belum bangun juga. Supir itu pun membangunkan mereka.

"agasshi... ahjussi... ireonaaa.."

Ifha dan namja berpakaian serba hitam itu pun terbangun.

Ifha's POV:

Sepertinya ada yang mengguncang – guncang bahuku. "agasshi... ahjussi... ireonaaa...", samar – samar tapi masih bisa ku dengar. Aku terbangun tetapi entah kenapa masih saja gelap. Sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi. Aku pun mencubit lenganku sendiri. "aauuww...", tetapi masih saja gelap. Dengan iseng, aku mencubit lengan seseorang yang ku rasakan keberadaannya. Ku dengar ia meringis kesakitan, apa aku berlebihan mencubitnya?

Aku meraba – raba mataku. Eh? Sepertinya aku memakai suatu benda. Aku melepaskan kacamata yang ku pakai. Kacamata? Sejak kapan aku memakai kacamata hitam seperti ini? Belum lagi scrap dan pakaian serba hitam ini. seperti penampilan namja yang aku lihat saat di bus tadi, tapi sekarang aku masih berada di bus.

Aku menoleh ke arah orang yang aku cubit tadi. Oh My God! Kenapa aku melihat diriku sendiri? Apa aku bermimpi? Atau aku sudah mati?

**TBC**

**A/N : huaaahhh... akhirnya seles juga. Gaje yah? Sudh aku duga. Gimana nih readers, apa bagus?. Hmm... bagi yang nunggu FF You Can Do That!, mian karena author masih belum bisa ngelanjutin tapi malah buat FF lain, yang gajenya mungkin tidak kalah dengan FF sebelumya. Mianhae, karena fic kali ini kependekan, hehehh... Gomawo untuk readers yang udah nyempetin baca nih fic gaje. Bagi readers yang mau kasih saran atau kritik, bisa juga di fauziah_Ifha... hmm... sepertinya author udah kebanyakan celoteh, ya udah author pamit dulu yah... ~~~Ppaaiii... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : annyeonghaseyo readers... nebar kemenyan (?). senengkan ketemu dengan author yang kece nan unyu ini? :p . selamat membaca, readersku yang aku cintai #plaak *apaan nih sih author***

**Warning : mengandung banyak typo, biasa saja, abal – abal, dan banyak kekurangan. "NO BASH!" "NO PLAGIAT!"**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik kita semua :D . OC is mine and the story original from me.**

**Summary : sebuah obat aneh yang membuat hidupku terasa sangat berantakan. *summary gagal***

**Cast : "Do Kyungsoo" as "D.O" [EXO/EXO K]**

** "****Fauziah Ifha" as "Ifha" [OC] **

** "****A. Indah Febrianti" as "Indah" [OC] **

**And other member EXO :D**

**Genre : friendship, and entahlah *ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi***

**Chapter 2**

**THE DRUG**

Author's POV:

Ifha dan namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itu sangat terkejut. Sang supir bus yang membangunkan mereka hanya memandang mereka dengan pandangan aneh. "chogiyo. Agasshi ahjussi, apakah kalian ingin turun?" , sontak mereka berdua melihat ke arah sang supir bus. Tanpa mengucapkan apa – apa mereka berdua turun dari bus.

Keterkejutan mereka masih tetap berlanjut saat mereka telah turun dari bus, hingga salah satu dari mereka yaitu namja berpakaian hitam berteriak memecah keheningan yang hadir di antara mereka berdua.

"yaak... apa – apaan kamu, eoh?" , teriaknya pada Ifha.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya" , timpal Ifha.

"kenapa kamu bisa berada di tubuhku?" , teriak namja pakaian hitam.

"molla" , Ifha menjawab dengan ketus.

Namja pakaian hitam yang berada di tubuh Ifha hanya berkacak pinggang. "aiisshh... sekarang aku harus pergi", ujarnya sambil melihat arlojinya. Ifha yang berada dalam tubuh namja pakaian hitam menatap dirinya yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil bergumam, "nado".

Gumaman Ifha terdengar oleh namja pakaian hitam, ia pun berdiri di hadapan Ifha yang kini berada dalam tubuhnya. "hmm... sementara ini kita tidak perlu memikirkan masalah ini. kamu datang ke tempat yang aku ingin datangi dan aku datang ke tempat yang ingin kamu datangi, otte?".

Ifha yang berada dalam tubuh namja pakaian hitam tampak berpikir hingga akhirnya ia menjawab, "mmm... baiklah, tapi setelah urusan kita masing – masing selesai, kita datang ke taman itu", ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah taman yang dekat dengan pemberhentian bus.

Namja pakaian hitam yang berada di tubuh Ifha melihat ke arah taman yang di tunjukkan oleh Ifha yang berada dalam tubuhnya, "eoh, arrasseo. Hmm.. tapi siapa namamu?". "Ifha, neo?". "Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Eh? Kamu bukan orang korea?", namja pakaian yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo duduk di samping Ifha yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Ifha memeriksa saku jaket yang dipakainya *jaket kyungsoo*, ia menemukan sebuah ponsel kemudian mengaktifkannya. Melihat hal itu, kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Tetapi ponsel tersebut memiliki password. "passwordnya apa?", pertanyaan kyungsoo tidak dijawab Ifha. Saat Kyungsoo hendak bertanya lagi, Ifha langsung menjawab "SECRET". "mwo? Cepat beritahu apa passwordnya", dan lagi-lagi perkataan Kyungsoo tak dijawab. Setelah ia mengulangi perkataannya beberapa kali hingga hampir membuatnya stress, barulah Ifha menjawab, "aku sudah mengatakannya, password dari ponsel itu SECRET. Apa kau mengerti?", jawaban dari Ifha hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

Ifha mengirim sebuah SMS ke Kyungsoo. setelah melihat SMS tersebut, Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Ifha "hei.. kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahuku dari tadi kalau kurang dari 30 menit aku akan terlambat ke tempat yang akan kamu tuju? Aaahh... halke!". "yaakk.. kamu belum memberitahuku alamat yang akan kamu tuju!" Ifha berteriak dengan keras. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya memberitahu Ifha bahwa alamatnya berada disaku jaket.

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah gedung yang banyak di masuki oleh para yeoja. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam gedung itu, tetapi tiba – tiba seorang yeoja memegang lenganku. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat indah, "kajja", ucapnya lalu menarikku masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

Mwo?! Kenapa ruangan ini seperti dapur? Atau memang sebuah dapur?. Yeoja itu kembali menarikku ke sebuah ruangan kecil, ia menaruh tas yang ia bawa ke dalam loker. "waeyo? kenapa kamu tidak memasukkan tasmu?", yeoja itu memandangku heran. "ah? Eoh. Chakkammanyo", aku pergi ke sudut ruangan dan menelpon seseorang.

"..."

"yaakk.. yeoja aneh!"

"..."

"aiiisshh... tidak usah marah – marah dulu, dimana kamu menaruh kunci lokermu?"

"..."

"eoh, arrasseo!"

"..."

Bip. Aku segera mengambil kunci loker dari tas kemudian menghitung loker dari arah kiri. Cha! Aku menemukannya. Aku segera memasukkan tas lalu menguncinya kembali kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celanaku. Ku lihat yeoja yang bersamaku, memandangku aneh, "waeyo?". "ah? Ani, kajja ifha-ah" , lagi – lagi ia memegang lenganku.

Ifha's POV:

Aiiisshhh! Apa namja itu salah memberiku alamat? Kenapa aku belum menemukan tempat yang ia maksud? Apa namja itu mempermainkanku?. Aku mengelilingi sekali lagi jalan yang tertulis di alamat yang di berikan namja pabo itu. Oh? Aku melihat sebuah gedung yang alamatnya sama yang di berikan namja pabo itu. Saat aku hendak memasuki gedung itu, seseorang menelponku. Aku melihatnya tak ada nama, tapi eh? Bukankah ini nomor handphoneku?

"yoboseyo?"

"..."

"mwo? Kau mengataiku yeoja aneh? Yaak... kau yang namja pabo!"

"..."

"ada di tas bagian samping, lokerku , hmmm... hitung saja dari kiri sebanyak 6 loker, loker ke 7 itu milikku"

"..."

"aku tutup telponnya"

Bip. aku pun memasuki gedung yang sempat tertunda karena namja pabo itu. Tiba-tiba seorang ahjussi menarikku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat 10 namja. Ahjussi yang mengantarku telah pergi entah kemana tanpa aku sadari. Saat aku hendak pergi karena kurasa ruangan yang kumasuki saat ini salah, salah seorang dari namja yang ada dalam ruangan itu memanggilku, ah.. ani, namja pabo itu.

Author's POV:

Suho memanggil Kyungsoo (Ifha) yang hendak membuka pintu kemudian menghampirinya. "Kyungsoo-ah, kajja... kita latihan", Suho menarik Kyungsoo (Ifha) ke tengah-tengah ruangan. "mwo?", Kyungsoo (Ifha) tampak terkejut sehingga membuat namjadeul yang ada diruangan itu merasa heran. "waeyo?" tanya Suho dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo (Ifha). Mereka semua pun memulai latihan.

Setelah kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Ifha dan Kyungsoo selesai, mereka pun bertemu di taman didekat pemberhentian bus. Mereka berdua tampak membicarakan hal yang serius."jadi kita harus bagaimana?", tanya Ifha."untuk sementara ini kita menjalani hidup masing-masing, aku menjalani sebagai dirimu dan kamu sebagai aku. Hanya itu pilihan untuk saat ini" jawab Kyungsoo."aiiisshh... kalau begitu berikan alamat rumahmu dan ini alamat apartemenku" ujar Ifha seraya menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi alamat.

Kyungsoo menerima alamat tersebut kemudian memberikan juga sebuah kertas berisi alamat. "aku tidak tinggal dirumahku, aku tinggal bersama para namja yang kau temui tadi" ujar Kyungsoo. Ifha mengingat suatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran setelah latihan gerakan dance "yaakk.. namja pabo, pekerjaanmu apa? Aiisshh... kau tau badanku jadi pegal-pegal karena latihan dance tadi, tapi kau beruntung karena aku suka dance jadi tidak terlalu sulit".

Kyungsoo tersenyum "aku adalah seorang member dari boyband terkenal, kau tidak mengenalku?". "aku tidak tahu, nama boy bandmu apa? Dan bagaimana rasanya setelah kursus memasak tadi? Pasti membosankan kan?", tanya Ifha bertubi-tubi. "nama boy band ku EXO, itu kursus memasak yah? Aku merasa senang dan sama sekali tidak membosankan" jawab Kyungsoo. "eeeyy... kamu benar-benar namja pabo, bagaimana bisa seorang namja seperti kamu menyukai memasak?" tanya Ifha.

Kyungsoo balik bertanya kepada Ifha "apakah seorang namja tidak boleh memasak?". "hmm... tidak juga, aahh.. badanku pegal-pegal, nan halke" ucap Ifha. Kyungsoo teringat seseorang saat kursus memasak tadi "chankamman, siapa nama temanmu yang selalu menemanimu kursus memasak?". "hmm... aku hanya punya satu teman di kursus memasak dan itu pun... aaahh... mungkin maksudmu Indah eonni" jawab Ifha. "ooohh... jadi namanya Indah" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "kalau begitu nan halke" ujar Ifha kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Ifha's POV:

Aku tiba disuatu tempat dan segera masuk. Aku melihat namjadeul yang kutemui tadi, mereka menatapku lekat-lekat atau hanya aku saja yang merasa. "waeyo?", mereka langsung kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Aneh. Aku memasuki sebuah kamar lalu tertidur tetapi sebuah suara membangunkanku.

Seorang namja tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memperhatikanku, "hyung, kenapa kamu tidur di kamarku?", tanyanya lagi. "a-a-aku kelelahan dan salah memasuki kamar, bisakah kamu mengantarku?". Ia mengangguk kemudian pergi, aku mengikutinya dan dia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu lalu pergi lagi.

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Kreeekk... *bunyi pintu terbuka*

Pintu ini sudah berkarat, apakah yeoja itu tidak pernah memberinya oli? Aaahh... sudahlah jangan pikirkan itu. Aku melangkah memasuki apartemennya lalu menyalakan lampu dan... Apa yang terjadi di sini?! Apakah telah terjadi peperangan? O_O?. Ruang tengahnya begitu berantakan, dapurnya? Entahlah tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana keadaannya. Aaahhh... apakah yeoja itu tak pernah membereskannya? Mencuci piring? Aiiissshh... benarkah dia seorang yeoja?

Melihat keadaan yang begitu tak karuan, aku segera membereskannya mulai dari ruang tengah hingga dapur. Aaahh lelahnya... sekarang sudah jam berapa yah?. Aku melihat jam tangan yang kukenakan, haaaahh?! Pukul 01:13? Pantas saja aku sangat lelah membereskan apartemen ini, padahal tadi aku memulainya jam 08:15. Aahhh.. lebih baik aku tidur dulu.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya sebuah kamar. Aku menyalakan lampu dan... lagi-lagi kata BERANTAKAN yang tertera di pikiranku, bantal yang berserakan kecuali bantal guling yang berada di aksur, banyak pecahan kaca didekat tembok, dll. Aiisshh.. padahal aku sudah sangat lelah. Hufft... lebih baik aku membereskannya segera. Setelah membereskan kamar itu, aku langsung tertidur.

Author's POV:

Saat Kyungsoo (Ifha) masuk kekamar untuk beristirahat, para namjadeul yang berada di ruang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka semua. "hyung, aku juga merasa kalau kyungsoo hyung aneh hari ini", ujar Kai. "apa yang membuatmu aneh? Kalau aku tadi dia menyuluhku mengantarnya sampai depan kamalnya, sepelti balu pertama kali saja kesini", ujar Sehun. "Hmm... tadi saat kita latihan dia sering melakukan kesalahan, padahal sebelum latihan kita hari ini dia bisa melakukannya", ujar Kai lagi. Yup, mereka membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo dan keanehan yang terjadi.

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Ifhaaa... Ifhaaa... ireonaa! Ireonaa!

Ifhaaa... Ifhaaa... ireonaa! Ireonaa!

Aiiisshhh.. bunyi bising apa ini? aku segera bangun dan mencari asal suara yang membangunkanku. Ooohh... ternyata dari jam weker ini, kenapa suaranya seperti itu? Aahh... jangan dipikirkan. Kruyuukk... aahh.. aku lapar, mungkin ada makanan di dapur. Aku segera mencari bahan makanan di kulkas, tetapi yang kutemukan hanya air mineral dan telur. Aku mencari lagi di dalam lemari dan yang kutemukan hanya ramen setelah itu tak ada lagi bahan makanan yang kutemukan. Terpaksa, aku memakan ramen saja.

Ifha's POV:

Kring... kring.. kring...

Aiiisshh... aku mulai mencari asal suara dengan mata masih terpejam. Aha! Akhirnya aku menemukannya, tapi eh? Kalau ini jam wekerku? Kenapa bentuknya tipis? Bunyinya juga beda. Ck, aku tidak berada di apartemenku, hufft.. hampir saja aku melemparnya.

Aku segera bangun lalu mencari makanan kemudian mencari informasi tentang EXO. Aku mulai mencari dari member-member EXO hingga lagu-lagunya serta dancenya. Mumpung semua member masih tidur, lebih baik aku latihan dulu. Sekarang jam berapa yah? Ck.. pantas saja member lain masih tidur, ini masih jam 03:00. Huaaah... namja pabo itu benar-benar rajin sampai dia bangun sepagi itu.

Aku mulai latihan hingga, oh? Sekarang sudah jam 05:12. Hmm... hari ini kegiatanku apa yah? Sepertinya Cuma kuliah saja. lebih baik aku segera memberi tahu namja pabo itu.

"..."

"yaaakk! Namja pabo!"

"..."

"hari ini aku ada kuliah jam 8 di universitas Kyunghee juruan sosiologi, arra?"

"..."

"oh yah, hari ini jadwalmu apa?"

"..."

"ooohh... kalau begitu aku matikan telponnya"

Bip. hufft... aku sudah selesai latihan dance, sekarang tinggal menghapal lagu-lagunya saja. oh yah... namja pabo itu seorang lead vokal yah? Sepertinya tidak, mana mungkin dia seorang lead vocal? Palingan dia hanya penyanyi biasa. *mian uri kyungie*

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Hufft... kenapa aku sial seperti ini? baru tiba di kelas, sudah dikerumungin ama yeojadeul dan namjadeul yang ada dikelas itu, bahkan yang bukan dari kelas itu pun banyak yang datang. Siapa yeoja ini sebenarnya? Mengapa ia sangat terkenal di kampus ini? dan dari semua orang yang berkerumun tadi, mengapa permintaan mereka seperti "sampaiin salamku ke oppa yah, kamu pasti taukan?" lalu "lu bawa album dari band yang ku bilang kemarinkan?" terus "tolong kasi ini ke oppa yang aku tunjukin kemarin, ok!".

Ternyata yeoja yang seyumannya indah itu sekampus dengan yeoja ini *maksudnya ifha*, ngga apa-apa dikelas tadi kena sial tapi sekarang keberuntungan berpihak padaku. Dia ngajakin aku makan siang, pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca, ngobrol di halaman kampus. Tetapi yang aku herankan, kenapa saat aku memanggil dia indah eonni... dia malah bertanya "eh? Indah eonni?". Tapi ngga apa-apalah, hari ini keberuntungan aku biar bisa dekat dengan indah. Setelah mengerjakan tugas dari dosen, aku segera tertidur.

Indah's POV:

Hmm... kenapa ifha aneh sekali? Keanehannya mulai sejak kemarin. Bagaimana bisa dia pintar memasak? Kursus memasak saja dia dipaksa oleh ibunya. Terus tadi dia memanggilku 'indah eonni'? biasanya dia memanggilku 'chagi' biarlah aku malah senang dia tidak memanggilku 'chagi' lagi. Dan dia juga nurut dengan apa yang aku katakan. kalau biasanya aku nyuruh dia nemenin aku di perpustakaan, dia malah ngajak ke kantin, padahal udah makan. Kalau ngajak ngobrol, biasanya dia duluan dan ngga bisa diem, tapi hari ini? dia hanya diam mendengarkan perkataanku.

Hari ini dia benar-benar berubah drastis, it's fantastic! Oh god! Thank you very much...

Ifha's POV:

Aiisshh... pantas saja namja pabo itu mengatakan kalo kursus memasak itu menyenangkan, ternyata oh ternyata dia seorang koki di tempat ini. untung aja tadi gw langsung tidur, jadi ngga disuruh masak. Tapi akibatnya, perut gw udah konser berjam-jam non-stop... ooohhh help me! Siapa saja, beri aku makan... :'( miris banget hidupku.

Setelah memastikan kalo semua member udah tiba di alam masing-masing, gw langsung teleport(?) ke dapur buat nyari makan. Tetapi oh tetapi, tak ada makanan! Oh god! Help me! Terpaksa gw cuma minum air saja. kemudian tidur dengan keadaan perut lagi konser yang nambah seru aja.

**TBC**

**A/N: yeeehh... akhirnya selesai juga nih chap 2. Ada yang nungguin nggak? Kayaknya banyak ^_^ #PD oh yah readers, epep ini udah agak kepanjangankan? Iyakan? Jawab aja. hmm... author sepertinya bakalan hiatus agak lama... kalau ada yang nungguin, sabar aja yaeh... *kalo ada, kalooooo-nya itu loh*.**

**Ppaaiii... ~~ V-sign**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : annyeonghaseyo readers... nebar kemenyan (?). senengkan ketemu dengan author yang kece nan unyu ini? :p . selamat membaca, readersku yang aku cintai #plaak *apaan nih sih author***

**Warning : mengandung banyak typo, biasa saja, abal – abal, dan banyak kekurangan. "NO BASH!" "NO PLAGIAT!"**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik kita semua :D . OC is mine and the story original from me.**

**Summary : sebuah obat aneh yang membuat hidupku terasa sangat berantakan. *summary gagal***

**Cast : "Do Kyungsoo" as "D.O" [EXO/EXO K]**

** "****Fauziah Ifha" as "Ifha" [OC] *narsis***

** "****A. Indah Febrianti" as "Indah" [OC] **

**And other member EXO :D**

**Genre : friendship, and entahlah *ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi***

**Chapter 3**

**THE DRUG**

Ifha's POV:

Bosan. Sangat membosankan. Hanya memperhatikan koreografer yang baru dibuat. Tapi kenapa seluruh member sangat serius memperhatikannya? Apakah mereka tidak bosan? Lebih baik aku keluar dulu.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kamu mau kemana?", tanya Suho

"ke toilet, hyung"

"cepatlah", ujarnya lagi.

Aku membasuh wajahku. Haaahh... segarnya. Kembali ke ruang latihan? Ck, mending jalan-jalan dulu. Lagi pula aku belum sepenuhnya mengelilingi gedung ini. eh? Apakah gedung ini tempat berkumpulnya para aktor dan aktris? Beberapa dari mereka pernah aku lihat di TV. Minta foto boleh juga.

"chogiyo, bolehkah aku berfoto bersamamu?"

"ne, kyungsoo-ssi", ujar Yoona

Yes! Betapa beruntungnya aku. Aku akan menunjukkan foto ini ke 'chagi' pasti dia iri. Bagaimana reaksinya yah? Aku tidak sabar ingin menunjukkannya. Tapi tunggu, sekarang aku tidak berada pada tubuhku. Hufft.. aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya ke 'chagi'. Arrrgghh... jinjja!

Sudah cukup lama aku berjalan-jalan dan rasa bosanku pun sudah hilang, sekarang kembali ke ruang latihan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kamu dari mana?", tanya Xiumin

"aku dari toilet, hyung"

"kenapa sangat lama?", ujar chanyeol

"ada panggilan dari alam"

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Setelah kursus memasak, aku dan Indah jalan-jalan bersama. Menurutku ini seperti date. Walaupun aku tidak berada di tubuhku sendiri. Kami mencari buku di toko buku yang dekat dengan tempat kursus memasak, dia yang mengajakku.

"ifha-ah, menurutmu novel ini bagus?"

"ne! Sangat bagus! Aku pernah membacanya"

Dia tampak heran, tetapi saat aku menanyakan 'ada apa?', dia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa buku dan novel. Kami pergi untuk makan siang di resto yang dekat dari toko buku itu.

Sekarang, aku berada di taman dengan dia. Mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang lumrah diperbincangkan oleh gadis. Seperti fashion, kuliner, dll. Sekarang kami membahas tentang masak memasak.

Ifha's POV:

Aku mengambil pakaian yang telah di cuci. tak sengaja, aku melihat pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan namja pabo itu pada hari insiden. Sebuah lipatan memo jatuh dari saku celana tersebut. Tulisannya samar-samar, hanya angka tiga yang dapat terbaca. Lebih baik tanyakan saja ke namja pabo, mungkin memo ini sesuatu hal yang penting.

"yaakk.. namja pabo!"

'tidak usah teriak, bisa-bisa pita suaraku putus karenamu. Wae?'

"eoh, arrasseo! Namja pabo, pada hari insiden itu terjadi, apakah kamu menyimpan sebuah memo di saku celanamu?"

'ani. Hari itu aku hanya membawa ponsel dan sejumlah uang. Memangnya kenapa? Kau menemukan sebuah memo? Tulisannya apa?'

"aku sulit membacanya, hanya angka tiga yang dapat terbaca"

'kamu tidak bisa membaca? Dasar pabo!'

"aku bisa! Tulisannya samar-samar, jadi sulit untuk membacanya. Memangnya kau bisa?"

'ck, bisa!'

"huh! Kau ada dimana? Eoh?"

'di taman, dekat sebuah mall'

"hmm.. aku tahu tempat itu"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan dengan namja pabo itu, aku segera memakai penyamaran seperti yang dikatakan namja pabo itu dan pergi menemuinya. Aku melihat diriku sendiri sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"yeogi", tanpa basa basi aku menyerahkan memo tersebut.

"ck.. dasar yeoja pabo! Membaca saja tidak bisa"

Setelah dia membuka lipatan memo tersebut, ia memicingkan matanya. Sekarang siapa yang pabo! Eoh? Seenaknya saja menghina. Padahal dia sendiri juga tidak bisa membacanya. Dasar namja pabo!

"mm.. tulisannya sudah pudar, jadi aku tidak bisa membacanya. Hanya angka tiga saja yang bisa terbaca"

"huh! Kan aku sudah bilang, rugi aku bertanya sama kamu"

Indah's POV:

Aneh. ifha semakin bertambah aneh saja. saat di toko buku, aku menanyakan pendapatnya tentang novel yang aku tunjukkan kepadanya. Dia bilang novel itu sangat bagus dan pernah membacanya. Bukankah ifha tidak menyukai hal-hal yang mellow? Tapi tadi ia mengatakannya langsung kepadaku, bahwa ia menyukainya. Tapi sejak kapan?

Di resto juga, ia memesan makanan yang sama dengan yang aku pesan. Bukankah Ia tidak menyukai makanan seperti itu? Dan sekarang, kami mengobrol tentang masak memasak. Kursus memasak saja ia dipaksa oleh eommanya.

Serta ia memiliki urusan yang penting dan tidak memberi tahuku. padahal Ifha selalu memberi tahuku segala urusannya, apa yang dia lakukan tiap harinya, dan sekarang ia memiliki urusan yang rahasia? Aku seperti tidak mengenal Ifha yang sekarang, dia terlalu banyak berubah.

Ifha's POV:

Aiisshh... apakah tidak jawaban selain 'coba tanyakan ke yang lain'? ck, tidak ada yang dapat diandalkan. Aku kembali terduduk di sofa setelah menanyakan perihal memo tersebut ke member yang lain. entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu tertarik mencari tahu apa isi memo tersebut. Dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk membacanya.

Aiishh... kenapa sulit sekali? Aku membuang nafas, frustasi. t...tu..tubuh, ..kembali. apa maksud dari kata 'tubuh' dan 'kembali'? apakah memo ini berisi cara agar bisa kembali? Aku harus memberi tahu namja pabo itu!

'yoboseyo'

"yaaakk... namja pabo!"

'sudah kubilang jangan teriak'

"arrasseo! Namja pabo! sepertinya memo itu berisi cara agar bisa kembali ke tubuh masing-masing"

Author's POV:

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo (ifha) masuk ke kamar, semua member EXO yang tersisa berkumpul. Mereka mendiskusikan suatu hal yang berkaitan dengan sang lead vocal mereka. Mereka saling berpandangan seakan mengisyaratkan 'ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?', hingga suara bass menginterupsi percakapan lewat pandangan mereka.

"akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo berubah", ujar Chanyeol

"eoh. Aku juga merasa begitu dan sepertinya semua juga merasakan hal yang sama", ujar Baekhyun diikuti anggukan dari member yang lain

"dia tidak pernah memasak lagi untuk kita", ujar Xiumin

"tempat tidurnya berantakan, lemari pakaiannya berantakan, bahkan ponselku hampir ia lempar hanya karena alarm dari ponselku, padahal ia yang menyuruhku untuk memasangnya", ujar Kai

"ia juga malas untuk latihan", ujar Chen

"aku seperti merasakan kalau ia bukan Kyungsoo", ujar Luhan

"baiklah, lebih baik kita tanyakan langsung ke dia", ujar Suho setelah mendengarkan segala keluhan.

Mereka menemukan Kyungsoo (Ifha) sedang menerima telepon. Setelah menghentikan percakapannya dengan orang yang ia telepon, semua member mengelilinginya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu", ujar Suho

"ne, tapi kenapa kalian mengelilingiku? Aku seperti penjahat saja, memangnya apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?", ujar Kyungsoo (Ifha)

"Kyung-ie, kenapa kamu tidak pernah memasak lagi untuk kita?", ujar baekhyun

"kamu juga tidak membereskan kamarmu, apalagi dorm", ujar Lay

"kamu juga malas latihan" ujar Chen

"kamu tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang kami kenal" ujar Luhan

Kyungsoo (Ifha) hanya terdiam, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. 'aiisshh... namja pabo itu! Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahuku kalau ia mengerjakan semua itu. Tunggu saja, aku akan membunuhmu namja pabo!', batin Ifha. Ifha melihat sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari semua ini. dan saat ia menemukan celah itu, ia segera menerobos keluar sambil berteriak.

"HYUNG! AKU MENGINAP DI RUMAH TEMANKU SAJA"

Ifha segera membeli jaket dan kaca mata sebagai penyamarannya. Penyamaran yang sederhana. Ia segera menuju apartemennya yang cukup jauh dari dorm.

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Kenapa yeoja aneh itu memutuskan teleponnya? Padahal ia mengatakan telah menemukan cara kembali ke tubuh masing-masing, kenapa ia tiba-tiba mematikannya? Aku harus menelponnya.

"yoboseyo"

'yoboseyo'

Ini bukan suaraku, apakah Kai? Tapi suara Kai tidak seperti ini. Suho hyung? Yah, ini suara Suho hyung. Aku segera memutuskan teleponnya. Kemana yeoja aneh itu pergi?

TING TONG!

Siapa yang datang? Indah? Tidak mungkin! Yeoja aneh itu pernah bilang kalau ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapa pun dimana apartemennya, termasuk Indah. Lalu siapa? Aku segera membuka pintu dan nampaklah diriku.

Ia menerobos masuk lalu terduduk di sofa. Sepertinya ia habis berlari. Ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengambil air minum dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"yaak! Namja pabo! kenapa kau mengunci pintu apartemenku? Aku sudah berkali-kali memasukkan passwordnya tetap saja tidak terbuka! Ternyata kau menguncinya dari dalam dan juga kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku kalau kau itu seorang eomma?"

"eomma? Maksudmu?"

"memasak, membereskan, dan juga latihan setiap hari. Kau tahu itu sangat melelahkan!"

"memang itu kegiatanku dan kenapa kamu kesini juga meninggalkan ponselmu?"

"teman-temanmu menginterogasiku dan sepertinya ponselku tertinggal saat aku kabur"

"kenapa mereka menginterogasimu?"

"karena aku tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti eomma itu"

"pantas saja, memangnya kenapa kamu tidak mengerjakan semua itu?"

"memasak, aku tidak bisa. Membereskan, kau tahu keadaan apartemenku saat pertama kali datang kesini. Dan latihan? Itu sangat melelahkan dan membosankan. apakah kau memasak sesuatu?"

"ANDWAE!"

"wae? Kau tahu aku hanya makan sekali dalam tiga hari ini. lihatlah, sekarang tubuhmu jadi kurus begini"

"kau hanya merusak tubuhku saja. arrasseo! Kau boleh makan"

Ia langsung mengambil makanan yang telah aku masak. Ia makan dengan lahap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan. Setelah makan, ia hanya menaruh piringnya.

"yeoja aneh, cuci piringmu!"

"aku lelah namja pabo! aku tadi habis berlari karena dikejar oleh fansmu, karena penyamaran yang tidak sempurna ini"

Author's POV:

Mereka berdua tertidur. Tidur yang pulas. Mereka tidak tahu kapan mereka akan berakhir menjadi seperti ini. tetapi sekaranglah saatnya. Waktu untuk mereka kembali. Perlahan-lahan mereka kembali ke tubuh masing-masing. seperti mesin waktu, mereka bermimpi apa saja yang mereka alami masing-masing selama peristiwa itu terjadi.

Dan isi dari memo yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ilmuwan dan sekarang berada pada Ifha, adalah.

"DALAM 3 HARI KALIAN AKAN KEMBALI KE TUBUH MASING-MASING"

Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dari Ifha. ia terkejut menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya bahwa sekarang ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ia membangunkan Ifha dengan mengguncangnya, meneriakinya. Tapi hampir saja ia dibanting oleh Ifha. Kyungsoo kembali meneriaki Ifha.

"wae?"

Ifha menyadari perubahan suaranya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya, bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi. mimpi bahwa ia telah kembali ke tubuhnya. Ifha melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum lalu mereka berdua berdiri. Berteriak dan lompat-lompat menyalurkan kegembiraan mereka.

Mereka berdua telah siap untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. mereka tidak sabar untuk segera melaksanakannya, sudah tiga hari mereka tidak melaksanakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. setelah sarapan, mereka berdua pergi dengan senyuman terukir dengan sempurna di wajah mereka berdua. Dan mereka berjanji akan kembali bertemu setelah melakukan semua kegiatan itu.

Do Kyungsoo's POV:

Aku kembali ke dorm, aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. aku memasuki tempat itu. Mengamati keadaan tempat ini. tak ada yang berubah. Aku tersenyum kepada hyungdeul dan saengku, lalu memeluk mereka. Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka.

Mereka menatapku aneh, biarlah. Aku melakukan kegiatanku seperti biasanya. Aku memasak untuk mereka, hal yang akhir-akhir ini tidak aku lakukan. Membereskan kamar dan dorm. walaupun kamarku sangat berantakan karena yeoja aneh itu, aku tetap menikmati membereskannya.

Aku latihan dengan giat, mengejar ketinggalanku. Sepertinya yeoja aneh itu memberi kesan yang baik saat latihan. Gomawo yeoja aneh, gomawo Ifha.

Ifha's POV:

Aku kembali ke kampus, melakukan kegiatanku seperti sebelumnya. Banyak keluhan yang aku dapatkan saat memasuki kelas. Tidak memberikan pesanan mereka, tidak mempedulikan kado yang mereka ingin berikan kepada orang yang mereka suka, dll.

Aku memperbaiki semua itu. Bukan kesalahan namja pabo, karena aku memang tidak memberi tahunya. Aku bertemu dengan 'chagi'. aku memeluknya erat, sungguh aku sangat merindukannya. Teman yang sangat aku sayangi.

Kami melakukan kegiatan kami seperti sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan ini bertambah dengan mencari buku di toko buku, mengobrol hal-hal yang membosankan di taman, dll. Apakah namja pabo itu melakukan semua ini? wuah, dia sangat hebat karena bisa bertahan.

Author's POV:

Member EXO yang lain merasa aneh dengan Kyungsoo yang terus saja tersenyum sejak dia datang. Tetapi untunglah, ia kembali seperti semula. Seperti Kyungsoo yang mereka kenal sebelumnya, bukan Kyungsoo yang mereka kenal selama tiga hari sebelumnya.

Setelah istirahat, Kyungsoo istirahat di pojok ruang latihan. Suho kemudian datang membawa sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan", ujar Suho

"apa hyung?"

"kenapa kamu berubah 3 hari sebelumnya?"

"hmm... entahlah hyung"

"apakah kamu punya yeoja chingu?"

"ne? Ani, hyung"

"jinjjayo? Lalu siapa yeoja yang menghubungimu saat kau kabur?"

"chingu. Ne, hanya teman"

"jeongmal? Kamu tidak bohong?"

"ne, hyung. Sejak kapan aku bohong?"

"ooh... keurae. Gomawo karena telah kembali menjadi Kyungsoo yang kami kenal"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas ucapan Suho dengan senyuman.

Indah's POV:

Aku merasa telah menemukan Ifha yang hilang dari Ifha. walaupun ia tampak aneh karena terus tersenyum dan selalu mengatakan 'bogoshipda'. Tetapi aku juga merindukan Ifha yang selama tiga hari sebelumnya selalu menemaniku. Walaupun aku juga merindukan Ifha yang sekarang telah kembali.

Kami melakukan kegiatan yang selalu kami lakukan. Walaupun ia tampak bosan dengan beberapa kegiatan yang selama ini kulakukan dengan Ifha yang sebelumnya. Tetapi tak apa, aku menikmatinya.

Aku sangat senang ketika menemukan kembali Ifha yang selalu mengomentari setiap kata yang aku ucapkan. Berteriak-teriak seperti biasanya, menjahili orang-orang disekitarnya, dll. Gomawo karena telah kembali, Ifha dan gomawo untuk Ifha yang selalu menemaniku selama tiga hari sebelumnya.

Author's POV:

Sesuai rencana, setelah kegitan mereka selesai, mereka bertemu di resto yang telah di tetapkan. Kyungsoo memesan makanan dan begitu pula Ifha. setelah memesan makanan, mereka pun menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini pada mereka berdua.

"yeoja aneh, bagaimana keadaan Indah?"

"hmm... dia baik-baik saja, kenapa kamu menanyakannya?"

"ah, Cuma ingin tahu saja"

"oohh..."

"kamu tidak ingin mengetahui keadaan teman-temanku?"

"buat apa? Rata-rata yeoja yang sekelas denganku adalah fans kalian, jadi aku tahu tanpa harus menanyakannya. Mereka terlalu berisik hanya untuk sekedar gosip tentang kalian"

"heheheh... kau tahu, Kai merindukanmu. Ia mengatakan 'kenapa aku selalu kalah dalam bermain game? Padahal sebelumnya aku yang selalu mengalahkannya. Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, aku rindu hyung yang dulu"

"hahahh... namja pabo! aku pergi dulu, ada yang harus aku urus. Annyeong!"

"tapi makanannya?"

"kamu makan saja. annyeong!"

Tanpa Ifha sadari, ponselnya tertinggal. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel tersebut bermaksud mengembalikannya, tetapi ia tidak melihat lagi Ifha. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk, ia membukanya.

From: Indah Chagi

Ifha-ah, bisakah kamu menemaniku ke taman bermain?

Aku menunggumu disana ^_^

**TBC**

**A/N : sekarang aku udah come back again! Yeah! Pasti ada yang rindukan? Oh yah, untuk FF You Can Do That! Mungkin nggak bakalan aku lanjutin karena aku bingung mau ngelanjutinnya kayak bagaimana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkannya. Setelah ini aku bakalan hiatus lagi, hehehehh...**

**V~~~sign ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : annyeonghaseyo readers... nebar kemenyan (?). senengkan ketemu dengan author yang kece nan unyu ini? :p . selamat membaca, readersku yang aku cintai #plaak *apaan nih sih author***

**Warning : mengandung banyak typo, biasa saja, abal – abal, dan banyak kekurangan. "NO BASH!" "NO PLAGIAT!"**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik kita semua :D . OC is mine and the story original from me.**

**Summary : sebuah obat aneh yang membuat hidupku terasa sangat berantakan. *summary gagal***

**Cast : "Do Kyungsoo" as "D.O" [EXO/EXO K]**

** "****Fauziah Ifha" as "Ifha" [OC] *narsis***

** "****A. Indah Febrianti" as "Indah" [OC] **

**And other member EXO :D**

**Genre : friendship, and entahlah *ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi***

**Chapter 4**

**THE DRUG**

Author's POV:

Kyungsoo segera pergi ke taman bermain dengan penyamaran yang lengkap tentunya. Setelah membalas pesan orang yang ia cintai, mungkin. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia mencintai yeoja itu atau tidak, tetapi setelah melihatnya yang duduk di taman bermain, ia mulai yakin bahwa ia memang benar-benar mencintai yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Indah. Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka, mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang merasakannya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa groginya, ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"hy.." ujar Kyungsoo dengan mengangkat tangannya

"hy juga", Indah membalas sapaan Kyungsoo

"kamu menunggu siapa?"

"teman dan dia lama sekali, padahal dia kalau urusan jalan-jalan pasti cepat. Tapi sekarang dia terlambat. Kalau kamu, apakah kamu juga menunggu seseorang?", ujar Indah

"ani. Hanya ingin bersantai saja"

"ooohh.."

Lagi-lagi keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan. Ia ingat, ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo", Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya

"aku Indah, senang berkenalan denganmu", Indah menjabat tangan Kyungsoo

"Indah, pasti kamu suka memasakkan? Membaca buku, dan berbelanja kalau kamu membutuhkannya"

"hah? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"hanya menebak saja"

'aneh. Kenapa namja ini bisa tahu? Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Dari Ifha? Tidak mungkin! Ifha tidak suka menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu' batin Indah

"ooohh.. kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Indah

"memangnya kenapa? Aneh yah?"

"kurasa begitu"

"hey, sambil menunggu temanmu itu, bagaimana kalau kita naik bianglala?"

"mm… baiklah" ujar Indah dengan ragu

Dari bianglala Indah melihat semua yang ada di taman, tetapi Kyungsoo hanya menatap wajah Indah yang menurutnya semakin cantik. Kyungsoo menarik napas dan mulai memikirkan kata apa yang akan diucapkannya untuk mewakili perasaannya.

"Indah, maukah kamu menjadi yeoja chinguku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan cepat

"ne? apa yang kau katakan tadi?", ujar Indah

"maukah kamu menjadi yeoja chinguku?" ulang Kyungsoo

"aku tidak mengenalmu" ujar Indah

"kamu cukup mengenalku dengan baik, orang yang selalu menemanimu selama tiga hari belakangan ini", ujar Kyungsoo

Di sisi lain Ifha bertemu dengan member exo yang lainnya, mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di taman bermain. Semua member EXO memakai penyamaran dan itu membuat Ifha mudah untuk menemukan mereka.

"hey! Halo Kai" ujar Ifha dengan riang.

"mwo? Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu kalau ini aku?", ujar Kai

"aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengenal semua kalian walaupun kalian menyamar seperti ini",ujar Ifha

"aahh.. iya! Kamu merindukan bermain game bersamaku yah? Kyungsoo bilang padaku", lanjutnya

"hah? Jadi selama ini yang berada di dorm bersama kami itu kamu?", Tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya

"iya", jawab Ifha

"wuahh.. penyamaranmu benar-benar sempurna!", ujar Chen

"ani. Aku tidak menyamar", ujar Ifha

"tidak menyamar? Lalu bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi uri Kyungie?", Tanya Suho

"kami tertukar", ujar Ifha

"ne?", semua member EXO minus D.O tidak mengerti.

Ifha dan Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan bagaimana peristiwa kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua. Indah dan member EXO yang tersisa merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengarkan. Itu tidak dapat di terima dengan akal sehat mereka. Walaupun mereka berusaha untuk tetap menerima kenyataan itu.

"aku sudah member tahu kalian, ayo kita pergi", ujar Ifha

"pergi kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"pergi ke taman bermain tanpa bermain? Itu membosankan", ujar Ifha lalu menarik Suho dan Xiumin diikuti yang lainnya.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih menunggu jawaban dari Indah. Ia telah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Indah dan ia harap cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"mmm.. sebenarnya aku memang menyukai Ifha yang tiga hari belakangan ini yang menurutku berubah total dari kehidupan aslinya dan yang ternyata selama itu pula yang menemaniku adalah kamu, jujur aku menyukai saat-saat itu", ujar Indah

"jadi- aku mau menjadi yeoja chingumu", ujar Indah disertai dengan senyuman indahnya.

"tapi, kamu belum menunjukkan wajahmu", lanjutnya

"baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya untuk yeoja chinguku. Tapi jangan kaget yah…", ujar Kyungsoo

"iya"

Saat Kyungsoo membuka penyamarannya, ia melihat idolanya sendiri kini menjadi namja chingunya. Ia sangat kaget dengan kenyataan yang ia dapatkan. Indah sangat senang dan memeluk namja chingunya dan juga merasa malu karena dalam tiga hari dan selnjutnya ia terus membicarakan soal namja yang ia peluk saat ini.

Tak terasa bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti dan mereka pun turun. Dari kejauhan ada seorang yeoja yang mengintai mereka dari saat mereka turun dari bianglala. Yeoja itu mengendap-endap diikuti beberapa namja mendekati tempat Kyungsoo dan Indah yang asyik bermesraan *acicuiiittt,,, namanya juga pasangan baru*.

"AHA!", teriak Ifha dan member EXO yang lain mengagetkan pasangan Kyung-Indah.

"apa yang kalian lakukan berdua disini?", interogasi Ifha

"kami… kami hanya bermain di taman bermain ini", ujar Indah gelagapan

"maca cih? Tadi aku lihat kalian berpelukan loh…", ujar Ifha sambil berkacak pinggang

"aahh.. itu hanya karena, ah iya pertemuan kembali", ujar Kyungsoo

"jeongmal?", member EXO yang lain juga ikut menginterogasi pasangan tersebut

"ne!" jawab mereka kompak (pasangan kyung-indah)

"tadi aku dengar 'gomawo karena sudah mencintaiku' dan 'iya chagi', atau aku salah dengar", ujar Ifha

"itu.. itu…", Kyungsoo dan Indah bingung harus menjawab apa

"yaaak! Namja pabo! Kau telah mengambil chagi-ku! Sebagai permintaan maaf dan pajak atas jadian kalian di tambah kalian tidak memberi tahuku. Kalian dihukum mentraktir Ifha dan member EXO yang lain makan selama sepekan! Tok! Tok! Tok! Sudah di putuskan sesuai hukum yang berlaku dan dibuat oleh Ifha", ujar Ifha layaknya hakim.

"yeeeehh!" member EXO yang lain bersorak sorai.

"huufftt… bangkrutlah aku", ujar Kyungsoo dan Indah hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu (Ifha).

**END**

**A/N : akhirnya selesai juga, fiuuhh… ficnya gaje-kan? Bilang aja, fic ini memang banyak kekurangannya yang disengaja dan tidak disengaja. So, aku mau bilang "GOMAWO" yang udah mau baca nih fic gaje yang - *nggak usah disebutin* aku benar-benar terharu sambil tertawa nista melihat fic ini selesai…. Benar-benar butuh perjuangan ini dan itu untuk tidak ingin menyelesaikannya…. Tetapi berkat kalian yang mau baca, aku terusin hingga selesai. Mian, karena kepanjangan, namanya juga udah selesai, jadi butuh pidato yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan volume (?), sekarang aku mau bilang… Ppaaii.. Ppaiii… (sampai bertemu lagi).**

**V~~~sign ^_^**


End file.
